dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Bronx OutLawz
The Bronx OutLawz are a street gang in Alpine, Texas, the native gang of Joshua Woods. They are based on the military street boys, a street gang alliance under the Blood alliance Known as The Templars. As far as street gangs in Texas goes, the Bronx OutLawz are depicted as more honorable than their rival gangs, as they are very rebellious against hard drugs being sold on their turf, despite the numerous other crimes and violent acts they take part in. The Bronx OutLawz are headed by Joshua "B-Tank" Woods and his Crew were Trey "Magic" Batiste, Ryan "Sandmann " Brown, Micheal "C-Gun" Dilling, & Robbie Nelson. B-Tank is adamantly anti-narcotic, but Trey believes the Bronx OutLawz have their unwillingness to enter the bio-weapons trade has dragged the reformers of Shu Han out of prominence in the years leading up to being the successors of the Yellow Turbanz. The fact that Big Tank insits the gang shouldn't deal in narcotics, and the abandonment of The Other Members That Shouldn't used to be in the gang to process, the Templars, and the Courts of the Unknown has led to the sorry state of the U.S. upon B-Tank's return from Alpine During Timesplitter attack. There are at least two other distinct sets of the OutLaws: the Black Dragon and the Outlawz, both of which were originally one with the Bronx OutLawz, But Forming the Gang during the 2005 in middle school. Earlier in the year, they are not on good terms with each other, which is why the gang has weakened. gang graffiti tags with the initials "B.O." Can also exist in the game. This was the gang's original name, though it was changed the name before the release of Cube Vice.Some references to this remain in the game, including graffiti that can be seen around in Alpine, tattoos that B-Tank can get with the name Bronx OutLawz, and phrases that B-Tank will shout out while fighting other people. The rivalry between the sets mainly has to do with the OutLaw's opposition to arms dealing, but later in the game, the Families are united into one gang. Bronx OutLawz member Joshua Woods is involved in a brief conflict with the Seville Boulevard Family, who try to pin Magic while he was visiting his Country Niggaz in Alpine. Following this incident, Joshua Woods and Trey Batiste call for an end to "green on green" conflicts by becoming 1 With the desert. While B-Tank's return helps revive the Falcomus Reach to an extent the shard of the Allspark Cube to Use the power from the company of the U-Genix Corpration From the gang, coupled with an ambush on Hellmaster and other high-ranking members by the rival Banditz gang and the hell police force, destroys much of the gang's influence in the city. Consequently, the and OutLawz seize all of Their turf in Alpine. Hellmaster is imprisoned in Hell, and Joshua continues working with The Spartans & The Romans, consisting of a corrupt group of law enforcement . However, The OutLaw's release from prison, courtesy of Valens, allows the gang to rise again (Still co-headed by Big Tank and Magic) and regain most of their lost turf from the Bandits and Travelers 59. Depending on the player's actions, it is possible to take some or all of the Banditz, Scrin and the Hellspawns turf for the Bronx OutLawz. If the gang successfully takes over the entire turf in Texas, then their turfs will no longer come under attack except for the law & not the state but the nation as well. Bronx OutLawz members listen to Rap, Rock, & Reggae or Any music of their opinion and are always seen dressed in Camoflaged clothing usually consisting of basketball & Football jerseys, Brown, Black & Tan bandanas, Camo hats,Military outfits, Hoodies or western Clothing. At the beginning of 2005, and during 2010, the The Bronx OutLawz is made up of two main members, Joshua and Trey is which of Joshua is the leader. Joshua and Trey grew up poor and try using Bio-Weapons to make a profit to live on Alpine, TX. The Bronx Outlawz was known to have seized control of many businesses and assets and became a large scale operation. However, after the events of Cube Vice, in which Joshua and Trey agree to leave Bristol temporarily and "live off" the money they had made, the fate of the Bronx OutLawz is unknown. Apart from the fact that two months later, in 2010, Vega, Texas is under the control of the County. The Bronx OutLawz '''are a Confederate gang in Texas operating in northern Algonquin Section that specialize in dealing with Guns. The gang is also said to have ties to the Templars through They who likely supplies each other with Weaponry. Members of the gang dress in flashy clothing such as Camoflage colored outfits with elaborate designed hoods and Cowboy boots & Sneakers. They can usually be seen hanging in groups around the projects in Lubbock and Vega as well as walking the streets around these areas. The Reformers of Shu Han are the rebellion force Fictionally on Soulcalibur. Joshua Woods is the Leader of the rebels from the Soulcalibur Universe. General Giradot was formerly the commander until the Anti-Rebel unit defeats him. When Giradot tells the cadet to rebel, Strife appeared with Soul Edge and stabbed Giradot with it, instantly killing him. This is when The Cadet decided to rebel against Grandall '''Huang Zu's Forces were the guardians of the territory of Jiang Xia in Jing Province. In 203, they were invaded by Sun Quan, Lord of Wujun. Huang Zu was killed in 208 at the Battle of Jiang Xia, where his capital ships were sunken, and Jiangxia was conquered. Yan Baihu's Forces were a group of bandits employed by Governor Wang Lang of Kuaiji to defend his territory, led by Yan Baihu, Then Later Betrayed Wang Lang. Zhang Xiu's Forces were an army in Nanyang commanded by Zhang Xiu, an officer of Liu Biao. '''Wen Qin & Guanqiu Jian's Forces '''were the forces that originally served Wei, but rebelled in AD 255 against Sima Shi after he displaced Cao Fang. Wen Qin, the brilliant Wei commander, led them, but was defeated and his rebellion quelled in that era. Description The Bronx OutLawz is a national street gang and one of the oldest street gangs in Alpine, Texas. They are also the native gang of protagonist Joshua Woods & Trey Batiste. Their rivalry with the Techno Piratez is not as intense as it is with the Banditz and Scrin. However, both organizations will still commonly fight. As far as street gangs in Alpine, Texas go, the Bronx OutLawz are depicted as more honorable than their rival gangs. Coming from a background of older traditions, they are against Drugs being sold on their turf as opposed to the Banditz and Techno Pirates. They are very stubborn and refuses to adapt to changes in the criminal underworld. They ''are ''well-known, however, for commiting numerous other crimes and violent acts including gun running/arms-trafficking, Bio-Weaponry, gang warfare, Hunting, Infiltration, burglary/theft, gang-related homicide, Scouting and street surveillance. *The first members wears a bandana, wears a Short Sleeved T-Shirt body-armored, Cargo pants and Hi-Top sneakers Then also wears Hoodie Both Bandana mask & sunglasses looks like a Ninja *The second member is slightly armored, wears a camo hat, sunglasses, kevlar armor, Camo jeans and Beige Military Boots. *The 3rd member wears a Cowboy hat, Body Armor, a cross necklace, Bandana mask, black jeans chaps and cowboy boots. Initially, in the beginning of the game, Grove Street members are either unarmed or carry pistols. However later in the 1st Saga they also begin carrying TEC 9 sub-machine guns. in Los Santos, they will wield Desert Eagle, MP5, knifes, Swords, Axes, AK-47, & ACR. Frozen Jungle is a dead path that we've moved on to the tan Brown & black color now they're forged into a new lifestyle in the desert climate now Their territory includes: *Alpine, Texas (especially - considered the heart of the Bronx territory) *Lubbock, Texas (after making peace with the Seville Boulevard Family, at first it's an enemy hood) *Temple (after making peace with the Temple Drive Families, at first it's an enemy hood) *Vega, Texas *Courts of the Unknown HistoryEdit The Bronx OutLawz were formed in a religious group (initially both known as The reformers of shu han & the successors of the Yellow Turbanz) before spreading to the rest of the state of Texas and other neighborhoods. History before this time period is unknown, and much of what happened to the resources during the mid 2000's is also unknown. However, what is known is that the hunters are one of the least oldest gangs in series this possibly means that they are older than the Banditz (who formed during 2010) - giving the possiblity that the hunters evolved from the 90's or even higher. The OutLawz also have a history of a traditional, intense, and bloody rivalry with the Banditz. Specifically when the gang war started is unknown, but the rivalry between the two gangs was in full swing as early as 2017. The start and reason of their rivalry with the scrin is unknown, though their rivalry with the scrin has most likely developed due to their expansion and growth around their territory along with their heavy Biological Weaponry influence. Despite being divided into 2 different sets, the Gang were one big organization prior to 2010 there. Events of Rise of the Machines During the beginning the Bronx OutLawz are the smallest, least powerful and least influential gang in the game. The Bronx Banditz attempt to finish off the remaining OG's in a drive-by shooting as they are leaving the funeral of Beverly Hillz Johnson. However, they are only succesfull at destroying Big Tank's car. The remaining OG's must safetly travel back to Alpine on 4 wheeler while avoiding the Banditz car. This gradually decreases the influence of crack-cocaine in Disiple territory and drug dealers become less prevalent on the streets by showing no mercy in Alpine. In retaliation for the destruction of the crack house in Idlewood, the Kilo Tray Predatorz attempt a drive-by in Grove Street. Luckily, The Boyz are able to catch them on the way to Grove Street while pulling out of a Taco Bell drive-thru in Windowfield. A car chase follows and the OG's are able to destroy the car and the Banditz. The Scrin, in retaliation for the Galveston gang war; attempt to start their own gang war right on Vega. Luckily, a member of the OutLawz is able to catch the Banditz on the way and warn Maximal and the OG's, who are then able to prepare. They block off Alpine and prepare themselves. Joshua, Trey and other members of the Bronx OutLawz are then able to successfully defend their territory. The Bronx OutLawz then gain a substantial victory of the Banditz when Joshua, Ryan, Trey and Micheal are able to kill many members of the Reaper-17 and the Kilo Tray Predatorz in a drive-by shooting. Big Tank and Magic then work to steal various weaponry and ammunition in Texas. In doing so, the Bronx OutLawz become better equipped and start carrying Bio weaponry. Joshua then gets word that a former hunter called Wild Weasel has been Murdering and is now in-hiding with the Banditz at Glen BallPark. Big Tank orders Magic to kill Consultant. Big Tank is able to Kill Wild Weasel and many other Banditz at Glen BallPark during a gang war. Following the gang Before the war, the Scrin gain the territory of Glen BallPark from the Scrin. At this point, the Bronx OutLawz are now much stronger and are on a more equal footing with the Bandits holding a funeral for Wild Weasel. In an attempt to fully bring the OutLawz back to their full power, a meeting is organized between the three different Family sets. Joshua, Trey, Robbie and Ryan attend the meeting and Trey is voted the representative for the Grove Street Families. However, a SWAT team raids and breaks-up the meeting. Luckily, Trey is able to rescue Joshua and they are able to escape with the help of Universalist and Prosecutor. In an attempt to fully finishing the Banditz a Huge gang war is organized between the Banditz and the Crusaders under the Mulholland Intersection. However, Magic is shot and injured and the police manage to break up the gang war. The Scrin then have no more significance throughout the rest of the season and Big Tank becomes enveloped in a new lifestyle away from loneliness and "famliy life" while Magic is incarcerated by seraphs. The sets get their name from their territory. For example, the Grove Street families get their name from their formation in Alpine, Texas. The Crusaders get their name from their territory - Palau Del Versailles and the Temple Drive Families get their name from their main turf - Temple. All sets are part of the "Family" banner, and all wear Black. The differences are based on different territories/neighborhoods and possibly a different approach to the drugs trade Against Bio Weaponry. It is known the OutLawz are heavily against drug trafficking, but it is possible that the Crusaders and Temple Drive Hunters are involved with narcotics due to them splitting from the Bronx OutLawz, though this is never mentioned in the game. Either way, they eventually reunite as allied sets with the Assassin Order resuming the position of the most dominant, active and powerful set meaning that any narcotics business the other family sets were involved with would have ended. Historically, all sets were originally one with the Desert, but split up from the Crusaders during the 7 years of Joshua's absence. Earlier in the 2nd Saga, they are not on good terms with each other, primarily because of Bronx OutLawz's opposition is Weapon trafficking, which is not one reason for why the gang has weakened, but as stated, they are later allied and reunited again. Interestingly, the gang-on-gang violence is only referenced in the series storyline. If the Family actually walks into Palau Del Versailles or the Temple Drive Hunterz, the Gang there will react exactly the same as they would in Galveston and Lubbock. Big Tank can even recruit members in these areas. The only actual hostiltiies between family sets occurs during the mission, in which the Seville Boulevard Families react with hostility to Joshua. It is unknown why the families do not react with hostility outside of this country or within that era. Officers *Huang Zu *Yan Baihu *Li Yi *Huang Zhong *Dian Man *Su Fei *Cheng Yu *Huche'er *Chen Gong *Wen Yang *Deng Mao *Cai Mao *Li Jue *Li Yan *Liu Qi *Kuai Liang *Lu Gong *Zhang Yan *Wang Shuang *Zhang Xiu *Wen Qin *Wen Chou *Yan Liang *Guanqiu Jian *Meng Da *Ling Cao *Niu Jin *Yu Jin *Han Dang *Guo Huai *Zhuge Dan *Zhuge Jin *Fa Zheng *Cheng Pu *Jia Xu *Pei Yuanshao *Gao Shun *Guan Hai *Wu Gang *Xu Rong *Cao Shuang *Cao Ang *Cao Zhang *Cao Xiu *Wang Zhong *Wang Zuo *Wang Yu *Wang Mingshan *Wang Ye *Han Xuan *Han Zhong *Wen Yang *Li Dian *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Cun *Xiahou Xuan *Xiahou Xian Category:Organizations